


Убивая дракона

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Sexism, evil!Carl, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убивая дракона, ты занимаешь его место</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убивая дракона

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Карл снял повязку, как только ворота Нью-Сити показались на горизонте. Он, как и многие другие в его группе, считал, что это слишком претензионное название для вшивого городка с населением в пару сотен голов. Но пока горожане исправно платили по счетам, Карлу было абсолютно плевать на то, как именно жителям нравилось величать город. Отцу вряд ли понравились бы его порядки, но Карлу, откровенно говоря, было все равно. Его отец уже давно доказал на своей шкуре, что в этом новом, провонявшем насквозь мире, слабаки долго не живут.

И даже если тебя окружают по-настоящему талантливые и преданные люди, они никогда не смогут в полную силу противостоять вооруженной до зубов шайке бандитов. Время, когда хорошие парни побеждали плохих, давным-давно прошло. Закончилось, быть может, еще до того, как мертвые поднялись из могил, чтобы провозгласить свое царствие на земле.

Им даже не понадобилось стучать, как в последний раз, когда они заезжали сюда — жители не стали дожидаться приглашения и открыли створки ворот, как только они подъехали достаточно близко. Карлу пришлось по душе подобное послушание, хотя оно и казалось слишком подозрительным. Быть может, те двое бедолаг, которых люди Карла подвесили на главной площади в прошлый раз, послужили местным хорошим уроком. Или наоборот — дали причину не сдаваться.

Он вышел первым, соблюдая правила приличия, и в шутливом приветствии приподнял над головой изношенную ковбойскую шляпу, точь в точь похожую на ту, что на него когда-то нахлобучил отец. Иногда он был слишком сентиментальным для своего же блага.

— Карл, - холодно приветствовала его Мэридит, исполнявшая роль главы общины. — Мы ждали вас.

Карл ее не любил. Она никогда не делала ничего, что могло бы вызвать его недовольство, но при этом ее глаза смотрели слишком прямо и вызывающе. Он уже видел такой взгляд раньше — у женщины, которая ушла, когда поняла, что больше не может управлять им, у последней любовницы его отца.. Это будило ненужные воспоминания и взывало к забытому уже чувству вины. Строгие, наполненные порицанием голоса вопрошали у него в голове на разный лад, что он делает. Его отец таскал своих мертвецов в телефонной трубке, надежно спрятанной в темном углу спальни. Карлу же казалось, что ими наполнена его пустая глазница.

— Надеюсь, в этот раз обойдемся без лишней драмы? — Карл равнодушно обвел глазами собравшихся зрителей, недовольно заметив парочку детей, прятавшихся за спины матерей. Для них он был чудовищем похлеще мертвецов, разгуливающих среди живых. Дыра на его лице вызывала у них настоящий ужас, впрочем, как и у большинства взрослых.

Даже среди его собственных людей мало кто решался встречаться с ним взглядом. Иной раз и София вздрагивала, если сталкивалась с ним в темном коридоре. Впрочем, она была единственной, кому он это прощал.

Мэридит сухо кивнула и отошла в сторону, давая доступ к продуктам и лекарствам. Карл никогда не брал больше, чем было оговорено — подобное грозилось вылиться в недовольство толпы и привести к настоящему бунту. Возможно, он действительно был тем еще ублюдком, но он был справедливым ублюдком. Лучшим, что могли позволить себе эти люди - когда на Нью-Сити напали какие-то заезжие ребята, Карл отправил своих людей, чтобы те разобрались с нарушителями. Изуродованные солнцем и временем трупы до сих пор висели на главной дороге, как предупреждение любому, кто попытается творить свои порядки на земле Карла.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо спишь по ночам, — сказала ему на прощание Мэридит, никогда не умевшая держать язык за зубами. Не то, чтобы Карла это сильно злило — он долгое время был окружен женщинами, знавшими себе цену — но большинство из тех, кого он привозил с собой, не были сторонниками равноправия. Они считали, что место тех, кто не был при рождении осчастливлен членом и парой яичек, на кухне или в постели.

Просто ей действительно стоило бы понять, что бывают люди страшнее его. Быть может, в следующий раз Карл не придет по ее зову, позволив в полной мере насладиться тем, как ведут себя по-настоящему плохие парни, дорвавшиеся, наконец, до искомой добычи. Как они насилуют, калечат и убивают людей, наслаждаясь каждой минутой.

Карл не собирался ей отвечать. Захлопнул дверь, и приказал отправляться, игнорируя предложения выйти и показать наглой бабе, где ее место. Она должна была платить им дань и не выказывать неповиновения — в заключенном между ними договоре ни слова не было о том, чтобы молчать. Все же он провел слишком много времени рядом с Андреа и Мишонн.

Все началось с того, что Карл решил отомстить за отца. Ему понадобилось непростительно много времени для того, чтобы обуздать собственную ярость и стать достаточно сильным, чтобы убить взрослого мужчину. Он пересмотрел все ошибки, допущенные отцом, исключил все слабости, которые мешали тому двигаться вперед и стал настолько жестоким, насколько того требовали правила нового мира.

Андреа ушла, когда поняла, что больше не в силах влиять на его выбор. Обняла его на прощание, словно мальчика, которого знала у стен Атланты и уехала, ни разу не оглянувшись назад. С ее уходом Карлу даже стало легче дышать – больше никто не смотрел на него так прямо и осуждающе, как умела делать это она.

— Босс, — Томас тронул его за руку, возвращая в действительность, и указал на Софию, ждавшую у самых ворот. — Вам стоит надеть повязку, босс.

Карл и не заметил, как они доехали до собственной общины, которой они до сих пор не озаботились дать достойное название. Его жена терпеливо ждала его возвращения, как делала это каждый раз, когда он покидал ее. София всегда была на его стороне, с тех пор, как он принес ей в подарок отрубленную голову Негана и пообещал, что так будет с каждый, кто тронет их.

София оставалась единственной слабостью, от которой он не собирался отказываться, пусть она и была практически бесполезна, когда дело доходило до борьбы. Его спасением было то, что девушка придумывала свой собственный мир, чтобы справиться со всем, что происходило снаружи, и верила в него всецело и безгранично. Как раньше, когда после своей настоящей матери она твердо начала называть Гленна и Мэгги родителями, не сбившись ни на мгновение.

В отличие от своих ребят, смотревших на нее со снисходительной насмешливостью, Карл никогда не считал ее помешанной. Она играла в восторженную девушку, которая слепо верила рассказам о том, что они все еще восстанавливали справедливость и боролись с теми, кто противился установленным правилам. София выросла в удивительно умную женщину.

— Карл! — она бросилась на его шею, словно и не ждала уже увидеть, и парни из его группы обтекали их стороной, понимающе усмехаясь. Их не было всего три дня, а девчонка уже с ума сходила по своему парню. — Я скучала.

София схватила его за руку и повела за собой, игнорируя любого, кто пытался с ними заговорить. Каждый знал — когда Карл возвращался после отлучки, первый день он всецело принадлежал собственной жене, и это правило могло быть нарушено только в случае смертельной опасности.

— Обошлось без кровопролития? — рассеянно спросила она его уже дома, разводя огонь в камине. — Никак не могу понять по твоему лицу.

Карл смотрел, как уверенно двигается она по дому, собирая ему ужин, и чувствовал, как непонятная тревога, беспокоившая его этим днем, сходит на нет. Он был чудесным лидером - достаточно сильным и беспощадным, чтобы ставить на место зарвавшихся бунтарей, и при этом довольно справедливым, чтобы наказывать лишь тех, кто был виновен в смуте.

Тогда, на прощание, Андреа припомнила ему старую китайскую притчу о человеке, убивающем дракона и занимающем после его место.

И, быть может, Карл убил слишком много драконов, чтобы самому не обзавестись чешуей — однако он еще никогда не чувствовал себя так умиротворенно, как сейчас.


End file.
